Being Different (Adrien Agreste Cat Noir x Reader)
by Paris Tube
Summary: Now living in New York as a 16 year old dancer, you were accepted to The Royal Academy of Ballet in France, your home town, while leaving your family in New York. Which also means you have to live at the school's dorms. Your superhero form is a swan. [I'm obsessed with them] Being re-united with your old friend Adrien, meeting a new friend brings many surprises. Please read 3


Key words: Y/n =Your Name, F/r = Favorite Restaurant L/n = Last Name

 **Y/n's POV.**

You packed everything else you needed. 'I think that's everything' you thought.

You walk outside of your room to see your parents waiting outside for you. You bid good-bye to your parents and hugged my mom a little bit longer, still excited about your soon to be little sisters inside her.

~~~ **Time skip because sparkles** ~~~

At the airport there was a section with other ballerina's attending the same school as you. Apparently this school only teaches ballet so you have to go to two schools. Now in the waiting area, you sat beside the other girls who were waiting in line. Since you didn't know when you were supposed to board the plane, you decided to ask the girl next to you.

"Excuse me," you asked, "do you know when we are to board the plane?"

The girl turned to you and smiled " It is supposed to take off in 30 minutes or so."

She looked at you thoughtfully for a second.

"Actually we were discussing about going to get something to eat and while we are waiting , would you like to come?" You nodded in response. "I'm Paris by the way." she held out her hand for you to shake. "Y/n." you replied, shaking her hand. You walked toward the food court. Paris ordered at subway, and you ordered at F/r. After you finished you boarded the plane. The school has its private plane for the new students so there was much more space.

"I shall claim the window seat." Paris declared.

You and Paris took your seats, listened to the instructions and settled in. You powered on the Tv in front of you and found a movie you have not yet seen. You rummaged through your carry-on bag and found your swan earphones and plugged them in. Hours later, after many movies you noticed Paris hadn't really watched a movie, and everyone knows that is a must for airplanes. You tapped her shoulder, "What are you doing?" you ask. "Sightseeing, taking, notes, finding inspiration for my clothing line." she replies

 **~~~Time skip because... just because~~~**

All of the passengers moved around and finally to the exit. As soon as you were seated in the bus to lead to the new school, Paris was on her phone. Once again, you tapped her, "What are you up to now?" She blankly looked at you and smiled, " I am texting my parents, you know, so they know that I arrived safely." You made a "o" shape with your mouth. 30 minutes later, the bus halted. "All passengers, please move out." the man grumbled on the intercom. You grabbed your bags and left the bus. You practically raced inside. The place was huge! "F/n L/n." a lady called, doing a roll call. "Yes ma'm?" you ask as you walk up to her. She hands you your room key without another word. You mumbled 'thank you' as you headed toward your new room. Eventually, Paris caught up. "Hey!" Paris shouted as she ran, "Why didn't you wait for me?" she breathed, still catching her breath. "Sorry." you smiled. Your room was room number 29 and Paris's was 31. You flopped on your bed and sighed. Your kwamii flew out from your hat, "So, Y/n, this is your dorm?" You nodded. "Well I mean, I've seen better but this is pretty decent." You rolled your eyes. Spark had always been like this so you had already prepared yourself for it. Summer was almost over, thankfully you weren't joining in the middle of the school year.

1\. Because you wouldn't get all of the education you needed

2\. Because you might end up like a Mary Sue, you know the ones who get bullied, the guy falls for her, etc.

3\. You would have to introduce yourself to the whole class.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock at your door. As you got up, the door bust open. It was Pairs. "Sorry my friend, I thought you weren't here or you were hurt, I had been knocking for at least five minutes."

 **~~~Time skip to first day of school because Adrien is there ;-;~~~**

You were woken up by a bell. You sat up and checked the time. 4:30 a.m. A voice spoke on the intercom, "Students I know this might be an early time for you to wake up but you need to start stretching for your classes at 5:00, so get dresses in your assigned clothes, from a line a walk downstairs. You searched through your closet and picked your assigned outfit. After getting dressed, you exited your room finding other students lining up. You lined up with your fellow classmates and found Paris. "Hey!" You greeted. She turned around and looked at you groggily. "Good morning." she yawned, "I cannot operate right without natural light and I must say there is no sun, why must they wake me up from my beauty sleep so early?" You shrugged. After stretching and ballet rehearsal, you all boarded the bus to take you to different schools. Sadly, Paris attends a private school about a block from mine, so you would just have your old bestie Adrien. 30 minutes later . you had entered the school. Adrien came running towards you, "Y/n!" he called. Before you could back away you were being squeezed tightly. "Adrien, let go!" you laughed. He did as he was told. "So hows the ballet school?" he asks as you walked toward your first class. (Everyone here has the same classes) He acts like you have not departed for two years. "Um so far I think I'm in the middle, we have to wake up at 4:30, but the place has beauty within and out." As you entered your class someone came running up to him. Then you realized it was Chloe, your "Kindergarten to 8th grade "friend".

Thank you for reading! 3 -Paris


End file.
